ib the parody
by meganeryoshka56
Summary: Ib pergi ke galeri seni, disana, ia bertemu om-om emo *?*, dan gadis manis namun sadis *EAAAA*. WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! TYPOS, ETC. RnR, DLDR


**Ib The Parody**

* * *

Ib punyanya Kouri

Fanfic aneh punya saya.

Kamu yang baca.

Jadi, saya ga perlu sewot.

Jangan ditanya kenapa saya bacot.

.

.

*author dibunuh sama mary*

.

.

* * *

"Ib, ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke galeri seni kan? Bersenang-senanglah. Oh ya, dan satu lagi, kau menyimpan saputangan mu kan? Ingat, jangan hilangkan!" kata ibu Ib pake logat tante-tante kece. ( reader: kok udah jadi ooc?)

"iya ma. Aku ngerti." Sahut Ib penuh kepolosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke meja resepsi? Sekalian ngambil pamphlet.." kata bokapnya sambil nunjuk-nunjukin om penjaga meja resepsi yang botak namun kece. Begitu pendapat teman author ( readers: siapa nanya pendapat teman elu?)

"ah! Ide bagus! Ib? kau mau jalan-jalan sendiri? Boleh. Tetapi, jangan buat kekacauan ya." Sahut ibunya lagi.

Ib jalan-jalan sendiri, tuh anak emang punya nyali ya, jalan-jalan sendiri di galeri lukisan yang penuh orang. Ga takut diculik neng? Hahay. *ngek*.

Tengah jalan, Ib ketemu om-om *?* rambut ungu yang gayanya mirip anak emo ntah nyasar darimana kok bisa sampe kesini *digampar garry* belum lagi rambutnya mirip banget ama rumput rumah tetangga author *ditampol jaket garry*. Ib tenang-tenang aja tuh ngeliatin itu om lagi liat lukisan orang digantung trus mukanya mirip author lagi bengong. Satu pendapat Ib. khusyuk banget tuh om-om ngeliatin lukisannya.

* * *

.

.

Garry: GUE BUKAN OM-OM WOI!

.

.

* * *

Kita cuekin sahutan OOC Garry tadi, back to Ib. Abis si Ib muter-muter tuh galeri, sekonyong-konyong aje ye, tiba-tiba ketemu lukisan yang GUEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ( readers: lo ngajak berantem ya?) BANGET! *ketauan yang nulis marok*. Ib penasaran ama tuh lukisan. Sayangnya dia ga bisa baca, palingan Cuma baca **"? World", you don't know this word.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahem!

.

.

.

Soooo, tiba-tiba aja nih ya, galerinya mati lampu! HAH! MATI LAMPU! KENAPA? GENSETNYA MATI? HAAA? BELOM BAYAR TAGIHAN LISTRIK? *ditampol sandal*. Dan, di lantainya, tertulis**, 'come, ib!' **herannya, Ib tenang-tenang aja! Padahal yang maen ketakutan setengah mati! Apalagi pas lukisannya muntahin *?* cat biru! Ada pake acara bilangin _**'come down below Ib! I'll show you someplace secret.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hah? Kebawah? Apa ini? Aku ga bisa baca! Aku ga ngerti!" kata Ib langsung OOC.

Dek, itu disuruh kebawah, katanya ada yang nitip salam.

"Aku disuruh kebawah buat apa?" Tanya Ib penuh dengan kepolosan. _Ga tega nih bohongin anak kecil.._

C-coba deh! Turun kebawah! Ada tempat rahasia lhoooo! Author temenin ya! Author juga penasaran!

"Makanya, aku turun kebawah buat apa?"

Supaya gue bisa lanjutin narasi gue yang kece.

"Kan sekarang udah bisa, Aku ga mau, Aku takut…"

Ayolah Ib, kebosanan pembaca sudah terlihat disini, dan… plis jangan OOC yah? Ntar aku beliin macaron deh!

"Emang turun ke bawah buat apa?"

Naujubileh nih anak… BUAT NAMATIN GEM NYA! AYOK KITA TURUN! NTAR ADA HANTU MAKAN COKLAT KAMU! (Readers: hantunya ya kamu)

"Ayo deh."

* * *

Alhasil, Author dan Ib turun kebawah, pas liat di jendela sebelah meja resepsi, emang sih jendelanya ga dikunci, CUMAAAAAAAA…. Tiba-tiba aja tuh jendela ada pake acara ngerjain plus ngagetin kita. ADA CAT MERAH TERSIMBUR. Heran gue, nih jendela pake acara muntah-muntah segala ye.

"A-author! Itu apa?!" teriak Ib

SSST.. itu ada orang diatas lagi ee*. *digaplok pembaca*

"kok ee* warna merah?"

Ee*darah kali. (HOEEEEK)

"kok ee*nya berupa cairan? Ga bau lagi."

Buset dah. Kok kita ngomongin ee* sih?

"Kan Author yang mulai duluan."

Kok malah aku yang salah?

"Author yang ngajarin aku bilang ee*"

Emang kamu belum tahu kalo h*jat itu ee*?

"h*jat itu apa?"

…..

"h*jat itu apa? Apa?"

…

"apa itu?"

T*I.

"ooh.."

Udah puas kan?

"udah."

yuk kita ke sebelah ruangan.

" ayo"

.

.

*Author kesandung batu*

.

.

* * *

Ehem, setelah Ib pergi ke sebelah ruangan, ia tak mendapati apapun. Yang dia lihat hanya lukisan yang malah bikin dia takut. _Jangan mandangin lukisannya dong._ Trus si Ib, balik lagi keatas, ga ada kerjaan sih *author ditinju*. Diatas juga dia ga ketemu siapa-siapa. Ketika ia menaiki tangga dan hendak pergi ke arah lain, tiba-tiba di jendela, ada orang yang menggedor jendela! OAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO CHEYEEEEEEEEM! AQUWH ATUUUUUTH! *alay kumat*. Ib langsung berlari dan menuju arah lain. Dari satu lukisan, ia mendapati lukisan "bitter fruit" ia pikir tak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi…. Buah merahnya jatoh. Hii *?*. Iseng-iseng author nyobain.

"Author! Kok dimakan? Ga boleh kan? Udah jatoh!"

Belom lima menit.

"emang kalo belum lima menit masih boleh dimakan ya?"

Gimana ya… hmm…. Tergantung perut kamu sih.

"emang Author biasanya makan?"

Ngga.

"Trus napa dimakan?"

Nyobain.

"ooh."

*makan buahnya*

"enak ga?"

OUWAOUWAOUWAOUWAOUWAOUWAOUWA!

"A-author kenapa?"

BRUSSSSH- PAHIIIIIIIIT!

"emang udah ditulis kan, bitter fruit"

AIIIIR! GUEH. BUTUH. AEEEEEEER!

"G-ga ada air disini!"

OUWAOUWAOUWAOUWAOUWA!

.

.

*Author rogoh2 kocek author*

.

.

*Author nemu permen*

.

.

*Makan permen*

.

.

Ib diam.

Author makan permen.

Lukisannya semua sweatdrop liatin Author.

Author santai.

Ib ikutan sweatdrop.

Author diam.

Kami semua diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miao."

.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KYAAAAAAAAA! IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Ib.

ADA KUCING! MASA DISINI ADA KUCING?! GUE TAKUT SUMPAAAAAAAAAAH!

"AAAAAAAAH! TIDAAAAAAK!"

NOOOOOOOOO!

"AKU TAKUT!"

EMAAAAAAAAK! TOLONGIN ANAKMU MAAAAAAAAAAK!

.

.

Lukisan 'your dark side' sweatdrop liatin Author sama Ib.

.

.

* * *

Author dan Ib lari pontang-panting sampe ke lukisan Abyss of the deep. Ada jejak kaki warna biru. Eh, pembatasnya juga dihilangin.

Terjun yuk Ib

"Enggak ah! Aku takut!"

Yaudah, aku tinggalin ya, bhubai~

"IKUUUUT"

Yuk, sini sini. Kita terjun.

"Kalo author mati gimana?"

Ya kamu juga mati.

"ga mau ah!"

Masa Ib ga nonton pilem Titanic.

"apa hubungannya?"

YOU JUMP, I JUMP. *terjun sambil gendong Ib*

"kyaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

**Mau tau apa yang terjadi setelah kami berdua nekat mau bunuh diri?**

**REVIEW PLIS! :v**


End file.
